Greninja the critic
by Froakie345
Summary: Another critic is on the rise! Watch Greninja review some of the best and some of the worst games! Give Greninja games to review. And review he shall!
1. Chapter 1

(_Greninja walks out from behind the curtain as the kalos Pokémon theme plays_)

Hey guys I'm Greninja and what I'm doing is...actually I'm doing what Keldeo, Kyurem, and Zorua does but with video games. So if you want more review stuff like this check out: Keldeo the critic, Kyurem the critic, and Zorua whatever. If you want the Zorua stuff then just click on the author of Keldeo the critic. So the first game is Pokémon snap, suggested by Matthais Unidostres the Author of Keldeo the critic, Zorua and many many more stories. Seriously the guy has what? 60 stories? Well anyways, review time. So let's see Pokémon snap is a Pokémon photography game. Well that's freaking obvious! The cover picture is a pokeball with Pokémon and a freaking CAMERA! What do you think, you put a giant camera on the cover picture and expect us not to figure it out? WTF!

_Self Rage Test complete_

Oh great time for those floating sphere things like in Keldeo's reviews.

_No. I test Rage. The others test sarcasm._

If they want sarcasm then they should check the authors personality. He has plenty of that. So let's see our setting is Pokémon Island, yeah real creative name! Name it something else other than just Pokémon island! Something like, Violet Island! Oh, wait. That is from a creepypasta Kyurem reviewed. Never mind. So Professor Oak, yeah that's right. The old oak that everyone knows and loves. Hires you, an un-named character -Oh wait. His name is Todd snap- to photograph many Pokémon on Pokémon Island. I'm really having trouble with the whole naming an island like this just Pokémon Island. Really? Ugh! Anyways the island itself is a large place inhabited by many Pokémon in there natural habitats. These habitats per say are different from the next. Which is something I like in the game. Now the first section below will talk about the game play itself.

* * *

**Gameplay**

Ok so gameplay wise it's very basic. Todd moves on his own: which in most cases are good because, the author really hated the ice courses in Black and white the first time around. But in for others, they say f**k this game! But it's a rail shooter, what do you expect? Second it's first person, a lot of games are so let's forget this fact.

You see the objective here can be very simple, or extremely f**ked up. You have to take as many photos of Pokémon that you can. In the beginning you only have a camera. So it's very basic about what you can take pictures of. But the quality of the pic is what counts the most. You'd get a higher score for a bulbasaur smiling at you then you would a Pikachu about to escape. Of course its not just about pressing a button to take a pic, as you move on you gain more items. But that is for the progression section soon to come.

The graphics are what you wouldn't expect at the time. You see this game has some nice quality graphics that are really good. Instead of seeing your pathetic Pikachu sprite from yellow, you get to see a greatly made and adorable Pika-pal. I mean for the NES this game took a major step forward. And most of you are probably like: "Why can't basic Pokémon games be like this!" Pokémon X and Y. Nuff said. And its something you may look forward to in the game.

* * *

**Story**

The story! So our adventure begins with meeting Oak and naming Todd! His default name is Todd. But YOU can name him whatever you want! So Oak explains that he wants YOU, one of the best photographers in the business to help him! So he tells you to get many photos of Pokémon for his research. He even gives you a raft called the zero-one. Seriously? Zero-one? Wtf Nintendo. Wtf. So this raft is probably on auto pilot all the time since you need to use your hands for the camera. But the raft is used for transportation through out the island. And after completing the first six levels to your happiness, you get a special BONUS level that is really awesome. From what the author and I have seen. He doesn't own the game. He just watched Ian and Anthony from smosh play it on gametime w/ smosh. Now I think you guys need to see the progression segment in this review to find out what special items you can obtain.

* * *

**Progression**

Ok so progression. First level you start off with only a camera. Yeah its pretty basic but its the start of the game. What can I say? Its a NES game from the 90's. Its not like its going to be packed full of content like present day games. Anyways after a small amount of progress is made, Prof. Oak gives you some apples. But they are not for Todd to eat. You use these to bait out Pokémon. So you can go replay that beach level and get that bulbasaur or whatever to stop hiding and look cute for the camera. And of course there are more items to earn. After the apples you earn pester balls. And I know what your thinking if you expected this to change from a rail shooter game to a basic Pokémon game. If you do then you're thinking: "Oh wow now I can catch that Pikachu and evolve it!" Well you are wrong. These pester balls are able to knock out Pokémon -wait what? Knocks out Pokémon? Oh sure that's a nice picture to take- or to get them out from hiding. Really? Can't you just replace them with something better? Seeing how an apple does what the pester ball does. Except the whole, knocking out Pokémon thing. And you soon get the Poke Flute and Dash engine. The Poke Flute as in the games, wakes a Pokémon up. That's right move over Snorlax! But it also has two other effects not in the basic game. Aggravating and hatching Pokémon. That hatching is a smart idea. Now we can see a baby Pokémon and take a picture of it. But aggravating? Really? If this were real life, and Pokémon existed in the real world, then you would be f**ked. Sure just aggravate that Primeape why don't ya? What the actual f**k Nintendo. And the dash engine just makes you go faster. That's it.

* * *

**Conclusion**

And so in response, Pokémon snap is a fun, entertaining game. It's refreshing and it's new even to this generation. There are plenty of things to see here. Some may do everything to make it to the bonus level, while others will take the time to take a dozen pictures of Pikachu. But there is something for everyone. So I recommend it to anyone who still has there dusty old NES. Also the author will be taking requests for my reviews. Just pm him and he will have me review them. But that wont be until the third one. Because the second review is one from the author himself that he feels needs another review. So tune in next time for when I review: Assassin's Creed 3!

* * *

**Hey guys I recently decided to review games because I'm a big gamer. And the Assassin's creed review is because it needs a review from someone who isn't a total douche bag. And also I have a poll in my profile. If you want Black and the others to have Non-Unova Pokémon or not. So vote on that and...Oh yeah. I don't own Nintendo, Pokémon, The NES, the creators of Pokémon snap, ubisoft, smosh or smosh games. See you guys next time!**


	2. Assassin of the Revolution

(_Greninja walks out, holding a tomahawk_)

Hey guys I'm Greninja and I review video games! So I bet you all are wondering why I have a tomahawk in my hand. I bet you're also wondering why it looks like the assassin's insignia from assassin's creed. Well that's because assassin's creed 3 is our game for today! But before we get started on this I have to say something. It turns out Pokémon snap is for the N64 and not the NES. Thanks to Mr. Grool for pointing this out. So today is the day we review one of the authors favorite games. Of course you guys think this review is going to be biased. But it's not. So let's get started!

* * *

**Introduction**

Assassin's creed 3 -like previous Assassin's creed games- gives us a quick recap of what happened in the previous games. While also not giving away major spoilers to people who haven't played the first, or the Ezio trilogy. Because I know for a fact that this has happened. No offense to people who have read this or the author. Anyways instead of the present day main character Desmond introducing us to the story, it's Desmond's father, William. William walks us through what has happened to Desmond's life in the past few months. He explains how abstergo -the modern day Templars- wish to find pieces of eden. Items left behind from "The ones who came before". And he recaps Desmond's part in this and how the sun will burn them all soon. Yeah anyone else noticed that this takes place in 2012? The year where the end of the world was nigh? Yeah I found that kind of funny. Maybe that's how Ubisoft predicted the worlds end!

Anyways William also tells us how Desmond was kidnapped by Abstergo and forced to live as two of his ancestors, not mentioned by name. So after a recap of all of this William says, and I quote: "With the Knowledge of Altair, and the abilities of Ezio. His name is Desmond Miles. And he has brought us to the end." Really? Talk about gloomy. But hey I liked how they gave Altair and Ezio a shout out! The images in this recap was great though! The graphics were amazing! Hell even Chesare Borgia holding the apple looked freaking amazing! And I know that these improvements appear in the game! So, let's get started with Gameplay!

* * *

**Gameplay**

Ubisoft made a big leap when they changed the gameplay here. Some people who played the Ezio trilogy too much are probably lashing out because now they have to press B and X to counter kill. But they have to suck it up because they are gonna be like this for a while. Actually only for 3 and 4. Unity may have some new use for the A and B buttons with parkour options. But that's next gen. Also the enemies have changed as well. You can't just counter and hope for a kill, no no no. Some of these guys like Captains, require a defense break. While others cant have there defense broken. And these big guys with axes, oh my god they are a pain in the ass! I mean picture it! You're fighting a bunch of guards you can just get a kill streak with, you're mashing X and then BAM! Right when you hit X that S.O.B grabs your tomahawk and headbutts you! I almost tossed my controller out of the window, and used multiple water shuriken on it!

But it's not all bad! They added the human shield ability! Yeah you see two guards aiming at you, about to shoot your brains out. Then you hear BAM! And you watch as that brute you just grabbed is shot down because he was your human shield. Take that bitch! But there's more. They added rope darts! So now you can hang people in the streets or on a tree. Or maybe you'll choke them slowly and let there bodies slump down. And finally you can pull them towards you and then slice there neck with your tomahawk! Only if there so close you could just run at them and bring a hidden blade to there f**king face! That's another down side. They also ditched the hidden gun, crossbow, and throwing knives. Yeah. So now we have a basic gun (or two if you crafted the second holster). A regular bow and arrow, and nothing to throw at all. But we get the poison darts! Yeah that makes up for all of the cool s**t we had as Ezio! But trust me I'm not close to done with gameplay.

Next we have the ability to run through buildings. Yeah so now we can run through a room, and hide in a bail of hay or a well. Wouldn't it be weird to have a guy with 2 guns, a sword, and a tomahawk running through your window? But hey at least it's faster to get away from those douches now. Also they added NAVAL COMBAT! That s**t is bad ass! Seriously we get to steer our own ship, and use our cannons on those mofo's! And by completing special naval missions with the Templar symbol, you get a special mission that let's you kill another Templar! And you can upgrade your ship! But really I'm running out of gameplay so lets get to the story.

* * *

**Story**

Our story starts with the introduction above. Then you see Desmond walking out of the van with William saying: "We're here" Damn starts right where revelations left off. So Desmond uses Ezios apple of Eden to open up a temple of sorts. And he finds a "Power source" of some kind. After plugging it in, a voice from the temple, causes a bleeding effect. Which forces Desmond into the animus once again. Of course we need a tutorial for this new gameplay. But really it does the basic stuff. You figure out the other s**t on the way. So from sequence 1-4 you play as Haythem Kenway, a British man who just killed someone in an opera house, is now in America. He needs to figure out what will the amulet he obtained from killing that man will do. So Haythem recruits many famous men in this period of history, to join his cause. Such include: Charles Lee, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, and John Pitcairn. And after you recruit these men you begin to hunt Edward Braddock. And Haythem succeeds in Killing him, taking off a ring Braddock had on him. And with him dead, Haythem inducts Charles Lee into his order. Charles Lee is now a...TEMPLAR! Talk about a plot twist! Of course there is more to this than you think. Haythem met a Mohawk woman who showed Haythem the temple Desmond is in now. But the amulet didn't open the temple. It does however, have some importance to the temple. So Haythem and the Mohawk woman got...busy. Let's just say there's a baby Mohawk on the rise! Hehe. Oh s**t I spoiled some of it for guys who haven't played it. Meh whatever.

Ratonhnhakéton is the name of our main character. Also pronounced as Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon. But don't worry about pronouncing it! Because it'll change soon. But let's get back to the story shall we? After the Mohawk woman, named Zio, explains she does not wish for her son to become like his father. We are now in control of a 5 year old Ratonhnhakéton. As he goes to play hide-and-go-seek with his other friends. And he begins to find them yadayada. But when it's his time to hide, he meets some men who will change his life. Charles Lee, Thomas Hickey, and Benjamin Church. Charles grabbed our young hero by the throat and asks where his village is. When Ratonhnhakéton did not answer, the second in command Templar told Ratonhnhakéton that he was useless, and a spec of dust. Talk about cruel Lee. So after knocking Ratonhnhakéton unconscious, they leave. And when the child wakes up, he finds his village set a flames! Oh no that douche didn't!

So Ratonhnhakéton makes his way through the burning village to his mother. Who is trapped, and bloody under her home. Ratonhnhakéton tries to help, but he wasn't strong enough. Zio told him that he may feel lost and alone at times. But she will always be with him. Awe man this just makes you want to cry!

(_Greninja begins to sniff as the Camera cuts_)

Sorry about that, I always cry when I see that. Anyways, time skip nine years later. A 14 year old Ratonhnhakéton shows his friend how to hunt. Which is just an excuse to shove a tutorial down our throats about freerunning through trees and hunting. So when they get back to the village, the clan mother called for Ratonhnhakéton in private. She gave him a crystal ball, which is a piece of eden. Saying this will give him the answers he needs. He is approached by Juno, a member of the first civilization. She turns Ratonhnhakéton into an eagle, as she explains to him that he must search for the assassin's symbol. To stop the Templars from opening the temple. So Ratonhnhakéton is allowed to leave the village. So he begins his search for the symbol, but not because he chose this path, but he felt it was an obligation.

So Ratonhnhakéton travels to a large mansion. I think its a mansion. He met a man named Achilles. Who at first would not train the boy. The day after Ratonhnhakéton tries again, but to no avail. Although he told Achilles "I will not leave! I am never leaving."

Alright guys I got to cut this short, Ill give you guys more of this on part 2. So stay tuned for more!

* * *

**Hey guys so I would really like for you guys to vote on my poll. The poll is whether or not you guys want Non-Unova Pokémon in my other story, Pokémon Black and White, Unova adventures. Also I don't own Pokémon, ubisoft, or the assassin's creed series.**


	3. Assassin of the Revolution Pt 2

(_The camera turns on as Greninja's face appears_)

Hey guys I'm back with part 2 of our review on Assassin's creed 3! So I am terribly sorry about this hiatus but I had some problems, holidays man. So Unity and Rogue, the next in the AC franchise has been out for almost a month, haven't played them but they look great so I'll be super hyped when I get 'em. Anyways back to the review.

So, we left off Ratonhnhakéton as he told Achilles, an old man who refused to train him, that he wont leave until he trains him. Damn that is one stubborn dude. That night however, two men who want Achilles dead, went over there plan in front of the stables. Sadly for them, Ratonhnhakéton was sleeping there. Ratonhnhakéton fought and killed all but 2, who Achilles later finished off. Achilles decides to train the young boy for his bravery. Even if we already had a tutorial on everything as Desmond and Haytham.

During his training, Ratonhnhakéton learned about the underground, harbor masters which can be used for fast travel, and the ever awful pain in the ass known as notoriety. And after completing sequence 5 and being close to half way through the game you FINALLY get that badass Assassin outfit. While sequence 5 is ending you think to yourself: "Finally I can kick ass in the Assassin outf-WTF?! A Desmond part?!" Yep you take control of Desmond for the first mission where he moves like an assassin since brotherhood. Basically this is where all of the players who started with 3, can learn that Desmond moves like an Assassin. And the final thing they do in this mission is open up Desmond's parachute. Since he jumped off a building.

So after climbing a freaking sky scraper, and parachuting off the building, you get to be Ratonhnhakéton again. Also I forgot to mention, his name is now Connor. So now I don't have to copy and paste his name over and over and over.

Connor is approached by an old friend, yes the same friend he taught to hunt. He explains that William Johnson plans on buying Connor's land. This made Connor pissed, so as a signal of war, he threw a tomahawk into a post in the homestead, before setting off to find Sam Adams in Boston. This is also the time where you get a tutorial on recruiting OP assassin recruits.

Connor makes it so William Johnson cant buy his peoples land, including participating in the Boston tea party. But he didn't kill him. And after returning he finds out Johnson can buy the land again. He used stealth to make his way up to Johnson in the frontier, and killed him, via stealthy air assassination.

With Johnson dead, Connor escaped and returned to the homestead. And focused on his next target, John Pitcairn. Connor made his way to Lexington, joining Paul revere in his ride to warn of the British.

(_Froakie's in the back round shouted in unision_) The British are coming! The British are coming!

? You know what I wont even ask. Connor also assists in fighting off the British, then travels to Philadelphia to assist General Putnam.

Putnam told Connor that Pitcairn was not in the fight yet. That they were being destroyed on both ends. Connor had an idea. He would destroy the guns on the ships that were attacking them. Thus flushing Pitcairn out of hiding. And he did just that, before riding back to bunker hill. The British were weaker than before. But there soldiers were a plenty. Connor decided to make his way to Pitcairn. Doing so by avoiding the British lines of fire. And he stealthily made his way to Pitcairn, and assassinated him.

Connor snatched a letter from Pitcairn and made his way back to Putnam. Putnam was surprised to see the Assassin alive. But the letter Connor had given him provided bad news.

_(A Froakie appeared. Holding a Mic before saying in a British_ _accent_) I'm afraid I got some Bad News!

What's with the references? Anyways the letter revealed a plot. And the plot was to murder...GEORGE WASHINGTON. Well, talk about awkward. Connor returned home again. And during the next scene, Connor is visited by Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was an assassin. Benjamin and Connor ride for New York in an attempt to find and kill Thomas Hickey. So with a pain in the ass tailing mission, you are now to chase after hickey, who realizes you are an assassin. After catching him, Connor and Hickey are arrested for counterfeit.

Connor is held in a cell next to hickey until Charles lee and Haytham move Hickey to better accomidations. He would not be freed since he is in the plot for Washingtons assassination. Connor gets himself locked into the pit, which was a part of a plot devised by Mason Weems. Connor stole the wardens key and placed a fake on him, snuck up to hickeys cell, and attempted to choke him. Only problem here is...it was the warden. Charles realizes Connor is the same boy from the woods, and knocks him out. Connor is then brought to a hanging, as he is conspired in the plot for Washingtons murder, Connor however escapes at the last second with some help from the old man. He takes a tomahawk and murders Hickey.

Now don't get excited, because Mr. Miles is back again! This time instead of parkour, your main focus is stealth. The Second thing an assassin must be able to do. Desmond has to make his way across a MMA arena, to the next power source that keeps the temple running. Doing so while being a wanted man, someone else steals the power source. Was it Daniel Cross who did that? I don't know. So after Chasing the guy, Desmond knocks out him and the guards, then makes his escape.

* * *

Connor time! Connor is halfway complete with his quest to kill the Templars. His next target, Benjamin Church. Is it me or was Benjamin a common name during colonial times?

My stupid questions aside Connor meets with Washington to discuss there course of action. Good ol' Georgey discovers missing supplies for his troops. Believing church to be involved, Connor leaves to investigate. He followed a trail to (ironically) a church. Finding nothing inside other than his father-oh yeah he found Haythem. Haythem explains that Church betrayed the Templar order, and he wishes to find him. The two tail a carriage wagon to a camp. Connor and haytham fight off Church's men and then set off for New York. Haytham and Connor (now disguised as a mercenary) enter Church's facility to apprehend him. Only to be ambushed and left to burn in the building. They make there escape and now they must chase the scallywag Church via Aquila.

_(Froakie's look at him confusingly)_

What? I didn't mention Connor's ship? So...yeah the native assassin is also a captain. His ship is called the Aquilla. So Connor sinks Church's little fleet and board his ship. As to where Haytham beats the sh*t out of Benjamin and Connor ends it. They then return the supplies and Connor returns to the manor.

The man now talks to his mentor about a truce of sorts with the Templars-or what remains of them. Achilles tells him that the Templars must die, including Haytham. Now, here is where sh*t get's interesting. Connor and Haytham return to Washington's camp, where Haytham discovers a letter ordering an attack...on Connor's village?!

Washington tells how some natives are rumored to be allying with redcoats. And Haytham reveals that Washington was the man who led the attack on Connor's village 14 years ago. Man who couldn't tell a lie hmmmm? *Cough cough* Bullsh*t *Cough cough* BUT! By revealing this, Haytham reveals that he with-held this information for his own benefit. Wow, Haytham really threw his sh*t into the fan. Any who. Connor, enraged at both men rides to stop the attack. He killed the blue-coats and arrived at his village. The clan mother tells Connor that villagers and Kanen'tó:kon, his friend from before, had joined Charles Lee and the red coats to an attack on the blue coats. Connor knew this was wrong, he incapacitated the villagers and found Kanen'tó:kon. Kanen'tó:kon believed that Connor was brain washed, and that he would see the village burned. He attacked Connor in instantly and the Assassin had no choice but to kill him.

Connor was now more pissed than me boarding ships in AC4. So glitchy. Anyways Connor is asked yet again for assistance by George Washington. Ballsy move George. Connor now must fend off the lobsters while the troops escape. After they escape Connor tells Washington of Lee's traitorous actions, and that if George doesn't kill Lee, Connor will take things into his own hands.

Skip ahead some time later. Achilles now an old man on his death bed, tells Connor that both remaining Templars must die. The native now enlists the help of the French to assault fort George. But to do this, he must first help them in the battle of Yorktown. Connor assists in sinking several ships, before a man of war destroys the Aquillas cannons. Thus forcing Connor to ram the ship, and board it himself. He took down the Captains and then shot the powder kegs. With the ship about to sink, Connor runs through and leaps back to the deck of his ship.

He returns to the homestead for his final homestead missions. But I won't tell you guys cause spoilers.

Now with the assistance of the French fleet, Connor navigates his way through fort George and lights the signal fire for the attack. Wait hold up.

_(Greninja frowns.)_

Why would you need to attack fort George if you could sneak your way through it? I-I don't get it...someone explain it to me?

_(A Froakie whispers to Greninja before running off Camera.)_

Ohhhhh. It's just for history? Better hope that is in the history books or I'm going to look stupid.

So um where were we? Oh yeah, so the attack has started. Connor leaps off the tower before being damaged by a cannonball. He's forced to find his way to Lee without attracting the attention of the guards.

After the hard trials Connor finds his father instead of Lee, he is forced to take action and fight his father. They fought and fought. Boy vs Man, Son vs Father, Connor vs Haytham, Assassin vs Templar. The battle was a great one...before a Cannonball comes into the picture. Haytham then begins to Choke the assassin. Connor had no choice then, he killed his father.

* * *

Desmond awoke from the animus, a third power source located. William however, offered to get it. The artifact would mean nothing without the key to the temple.

Back again to Connor, who has gone through so much. He realized now that they may continue to struggle. The assassins and Templars may war for another thousand years. This is a road he may not always want to travel down. He may not even live to see it's end. But he will travel down it nonetheless, he will kill Charles Lee.

Haytham Kenways funeral, Charles Lee performed the ceremony. Connor saw this his chance, he attempted to end this. But he was caught and Lee escaped. Connor found his way to the ship were Lee should have been. But where his men would be, that worked too. He traveled to Boston, found Lee at the harbor and chased him through a burning ship. I hated this memory cause I never knew where to go...I failed so hard. Charles and Connor fall through the deck, the assassin now injured, shot the Templar as he made his escape.

Now for time sake I'll wrap this up for you guys. Connor finds lee at an inn at the frontier. Kills him, takes the key, and buries it where only Desmond will find it. Desmond himself is forced to break into the place he was once held captive, and rescue his father. Vidic, the lead psycho scientist, demanded for the Apple Desmond held. Careful what you wish for Doc, this son of a b*tch killed Cross and will kill you. SPOILERS, Desmond uses the Apple to make security kill vidic then made them commit suicide. Father and Son escaped and said son digs up the key. He unlocks the temple and...Ok guys that's it for the story. I won't tell you what happens cause that is a total d*ck move.

* * *

**Final Verdict:**

Ac3 is a very nice installment in the franchise. Many people say that this is one of the worst games however because of its glitches and story. Me however. I think that it has a great story. And they say Connor is dull. Would you be after your mother burns alive, you are obligated to help save his village, you are forced to kill your father. And best friend. And other sad things happen that I won't spoil? I would. And the glitches, I didn't come across most of them. The only thing I hated was that none of the died clothes appeared in cut scenes because of anvil problems. Besides its not as bad as a certain pirate assassin's creed game. And considering the gameplay and story. With naval combat and a supposedly great multiplayer which I can't play because of no xbox live gold, I rate this game a solid: 8.5/10. I highly recommend it to all AC fans and even new fans to the series. Until next time guys when I review...Skate 3.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Author does not own the following franchises:

Pokémon

Ubisoft

Abstergo

Or any other companies or franchises that were mentioned during this review.


	4. AN: The future of my stories

**Hey to all my readers, I am froakie345 and I have an important set of announcements. But before I get to these I must say something. I sincerely apologize to the author asperox. I reviewed a couple of his stories-which in my opinion weren't good-and I was too harsh. I am very sorry to asperox if he is reading this. Now on to my announcements!**

**First on the agenda, Pokémon Black and White is being cut. I'm sorry to all my loyal readers but I don't see this story going anywhere, and my heart isn't in it. Maybe if it's requested enough in the future, sure I will but not now. I hate doing this trust me I do, but I just can't see this story getting anything good. Pokémon stories like this have been done over and over. I'm not going to stay on that bandwagon guys.**

**Second of all, Greninja is not going down I promise. But you guys should know that it will take awhile to get a review out because of other things going on. Also because I'm not exactly made of money, most reviews will be based off of what I see on youtube videos. Only on certain games will there be reviews on what I have experienced, like Far Cry 3, Destiny, and the entire Assassin's Creed series. **

**And finally, while my main focus will be Greninja, I will be posting a poll today. And this poll will decide a one-shot I will write. There will be things like: Assassin's Creed, Legend of Zelda, Far cry, Sonic the hedgehog etc. So later on today that will be up and running. And I ask that you lovely people vote and decide the future of my stories. Until next time, thank you and good day.**


End file.
